With the continuous advancement of science and technology, touch control displays have been developed rapidly. Compared to the key input, the touch control displays featured with an easy operation have been widely used in smart, phones, tablet computers, and other similar devices.
To better satisfy customer's demands, the touch control display panels are often configured with a pressure-sensing bridge for detecting pressing pressures, such that the touch control display panels not only detect the touch position, but also measure touch pressures. However, when an existing pressure-sensing bridge is implemented into the touch control display panel, the touch control display panels often have a certain region where a pressing is not detectable when pressed by a user.
The disclosed touch control display panel, and touch control display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.